yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 3
Waiting For You (After) (キミヲマシ (後), Kimiwomashi (ato)) is the third chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Rin enters the room with a delivery only to find Hime harassing Ao to read Junta’s mind. Hime states it is for the good of the town, to which Ao replies if Hime values the town over the people she does not wish to live in the town and runs off. While Hime lies on the floor, Akina states Hime was in the wrong during their argument. Ao contemplates what she had said at the park, where she encounters Junta’s grandmother. She asks Ao about Hime, which Ao replies by stating she’s doing fine. Ao receives the idea to read Junta’s grandmother’s mind to identify the problem but before Ao is able to she leaves, and Akina arrives. Ao converses with Akina, question whether or not she is being selfish not wanting to read Junta’s mind. Akina replies by stating she has to use her own judgement to decide whether or not it is selfish, and states there is not such thing as a non selfish person in this world. Akina continues stating Ao should do what she believes is right and if she were to make a mistake he and Hime would be there to support her. Ao, beginning to become teary eyed, runs off claiming she is going to get groceries. As Akina is left behind, he reminisces about his promise to Ao’s brother Gin Nanami, which was to take care of Ao and wonder if he is doing it properly. Having brought the groceries Ao returns to the counselling office claiming she has realized the cause of Junta’s depression. While playing kick-up with a soccer ball, Junta is interrupted when he sees his father arrive home. Junta runs to embrace his father who brought a Hidagyu doll to give to Junta. Junta replies he is not fond of Hidagyu but thanks his father anyways and welcomes him home. Junta asks his father about his job transfer, to which his father states a girl with eyebrows pointing downwards, had his boss reverse the transfer. Hime stands upon a street lamp, while Akina and Kyouske sit on a bench below her. Hime reflects on her decisions realizing it important to address each citizens happiness first in order to obtain a good town. Akina states it is good she has come the realization, she leaps downwards then the three head home. Ao climbs up to one of the shimenawa around the Nanagou, and thanks the bird Junta had been with earlier for helping her. It is revealed through the birds memories that Junta's father had promised to reward Junta with a Hidagyu toy if he could kick a soccer ball twenty times in the air consecutively. Ao begins reminiscing about the times her brother Gin took her to this location in the past recalling how it he stated it was his favourite place. Gin tells her for the sake of protecting the two he has to leave but promises her he will return. As Ao focuses back in on the present she sees Enjin Hiizumi in her brothers body standing on the Nanagaou across from hers. A strong wind blows causing Ao to shield her eyesight, by the time it passes the man she had mistaken for her brother disappears. Ao brushes off the experience believing it was just her imagination. While wondering how she should get down, Kyousuke, Kotoha, Akina and Hime who is hiding behind Akina arrive below the pillar. Akina call out to Ao, and Hime while still hiding behind Akina, offers to go get ice-cream. Ao agrees, jumping down from her location, injuring herself slightly. Akina asks Ao how she knew Junta’s problem, to which Ao responds her intelligence network is amazing. Characters in order of appearance * Rin Azuma * Ao Nanami * Hime Yarizakura * Akina Hiizumi * Mina Tatebayashi * Kana Tatebayashi * Kotoha Isone * Junta's Grandmother * Gin Nanami (First appearance) (Flashback) * Junta's Father (First appearance) * Hidagyu * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters